Hibari Kyoya's Valentines Day Special
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hibari just received a Valentines gift from I-Pin. The perfect is not so fond of sweets, so how will he get rid of the chocolate delights?


**Rayofdarkness:** Happy Valentine's Day all. Now, i'm not one for this holiday, i actually kinda hate it *sweat drop* But, my friend thought the idea was good so i made it into a Fanfiction. Take it how you will. You can see it as HibarixReader or HibarixOC. Either is fine (you just have a name and eye/hair color picked out already) This was just something i did for fun, hope you all enjoy it. Please forgive me if i made any mistakes. I swear i reread this twenty times O.o

**Notes:** Names are backwards (Japanese style since i watched almost 130 something episodes all subbed) So names are as such. Ex: Kyoya Hibari is Hibari Kyoya, Kai Hikaru is Hikaru Kai, Tsunayoshi Sawada is Sawada Tsunayoshi. *another sweat drop* you get my point...

**Setting:** I believe the episode is in the Normal Days Ark if my memory serves me well. It's the Valentine's Day episode and it pretty much begins where the episode ends.

**Enough of my ramblings now. I don't own KHR. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Kyoya's Valentine's Day Special<strong>

"This is…for me?"

The skylark looked at the neatly wrapped box down to the five year old girl that gave it to him. I-Pin had her head slightly tilted down with her small hands folded, blushing ever so cutely. She nodded to answer Hibari's question before running off and picking up speed.

Hibari looked down at the small box and gave a small smile. He didn't generally like sweets but he wouldn't be rude and not accept a gift from a child….unless it was Lambo. The skylark continued on his way looking down at the box, wondering how he should dispose of it.

"I'll see you later!"

Looking up at the familiar voice, Hibari saw that May was leaving what he assumed was her house. She was waving at good-bye to another familiar sort. The ebony haired girl gave her own small wave of good-bye to her blue haired friend.

…

Hibari smirked ever so deviously.

…

He just figured out how to dispose of his new given chocolates.

…

Kai closed the door when May was out of sight. Her friend had made plans to make chocolate over at Tsuna's house. May offered for her to come, but Kai had too much homework to finish up. Otherwise, she would have gone to help out a little. Though, when Kai thought about it she would probably make a mess in the kitchen if it involved making sweets.

Just as the ebony haired girl was about to make her way upstairs to her room, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was May and that she might have forgotten something, Kai didn't think twice about opening the door.

"Did you forget something, May?" Kai asked as she slid the door open.

Kai jumped a little when she realized that the person knocking wasn't her dear friend, but Namimori's most feared person in history. His ice blue eyes narrowed at being mistaken for a girl and his frown said his famous "I'll bite you to death", without needing to be said.

Kai blinked her eyes a couple of times, asking herself why in the name of mafia was Hibari Kyoya knocking on her door. Did he even know this was her and May's house? Well, obviously since he was here, is what Kai told herself.

"Can I…help you?" she finally asked.

"You can, as a matter of fact," Hibari answered.

Kai raised a thin brow and continued the stare at Hibari, still asking herself why he was here.

"First, you can let me in," Hibari demanded, taking a step forward.

"Wait just a minute," Kai said, stepping in front of Hibari. "I didn't say you could come in. What are you even doing here?" she asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

The skylark's eyes narrowed again when Kai didn't budge.

"I'll pass. Please excuse me."

As Kai made to close the door, Hibari's hand grabbed its frame and held it open. Kai jolted in surprise and lost her balance as the door was forcefully pried open. The skylark let himself in, taking off his shoes by the house step. Kai made a 'tch' noise and turned around.

No use in arguing with Namimori's biggest delinquent.

"Jeez, you sure are a pushover," Kai muttered.

Hibari gave her a look that would be called a glare by anyone if they saw.

"Fine, make yourself at home. I'll put some tea up."

The ebony haired girl gave a wave of her hand as she made her way to the kitchen. Hibari watched for a moment before following after her. He leaned again the door frame and watched as the frail girl moved around the small area.

She was still dressed in her school uniform, the gray skirt she was wearing swayed about as she walked from here to there. Hibari thought that she and May must have just returned home since Kai still had her school jacket on. When she turned to face him, her red tie flicked over her chest before falling and remaining where it was.

"Why are you in the kitchen? The tea won't be done for another few minutes," Kai said, tilting her head in confusion.

She still had no idea why Hibari was in her house.

"I didn't come here for tea," Hibari said.

Kai sighed. Why was it always such a chore to deal with the Cloud Guardian? She was happy that he was mainly Tsuna's problem and not hers.

"Then why are you here?" Kai asked.

That's when the raven haired perfect raised the box of chocolates still being held. The frail girl tilted her head again and flinched a little when Hibari started walking toward her.

"I'm not very fond of sweets," the skylark began. "In fact, I rather hate them."

Hibari stopped in front of Kai, towering over her by a mere few inches. The ebony haired girl leaned against the counter she was forced into, looking up at the perfect as he opened the box to reveal nine heart shaped chocolates. Kai leaned forward to get a better look, noticing that each piece was made to be perfect little hearts.

Whoever made the chocolates for Hibari really wanted them to turn out just right. Then again, taste was also a big part of any dish, sweets were no exception. Kai had to admit though, they did smell good.

"So….what are you going to do with them?" Kai asked.

Hibari took out a piece from the box, giving it a small lick. He didn't cringe, which made Kai wonder if he really hated sweets.

"I have an idea…" the perfect smirked, looking at the frail girl with devious eyes.

Kai became, more or less, nervous about the look in Hibari's eyes. They were the same eyes that gleamed during the heat of battle. They were the same eyes that sparked when the touch of his opponent's blood smeared on his face. They were the eyes of a no good troublemaker looking for an excuse to beat the crap out of someone.

"…Hibari-san….." Kai said warily.

"…why don't you help me eat them," the skylark said.

Kai immediately shook her head. "No."

"Oh, but I insist," Hibari said, leaning closer.

"No thank you," Kai said, shaking her head again.

She was beginning to fear for her life.

Hibari frowned. "That's not the answer I want."

"I don't care what kind of answer you want," Kai gulped. "That look in your eyes screams trouble. Spill it Hibari-san, what are you after?"

The perfect sighed. Why was dealing with this girl such a chore? Why couldn't she just cower in fear like Sawada Tsunayoshi? It would be easier on him if she just submitted to his will.

"You're a disobedient herbivore. How annoying," Hibari voiced out loud.

"Disobedient? Since when did I become your pet!" Kai almost yelled.

Before the frail girl could say another word a piece of the heart shaped chocolates was literally shoved into her mouth. Kai's eyes grew to the size of plates as she stared up at a smirking, rather very pleased, Hibari Kyoya.

"Now that's much better," Hibari said proudly.

Before Kai could bite off the two fingers that were forcefully shoved into her mouth, Hibari pulled them out and gave them a questioning look before licking his own saliva, chocolate coated fingers. When he looked down at Kai, her face was a mixture of disgust and utter bewilderment.

The frail girl blinked her visible violet colored eye, wondering exactly what had just happened. She was pretty damn sure that Hibari Kyoya had shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth. But what she wasn't so sure about is whether or not the skylark actually licked his own fingers, after having them in her mouth.

As if her senses came back to her, Kai opened her mouth to yell at the perfect when another piece of sweet chocolate was forced into her mouth. Hibari's face lit with a mischievous grin as if he was waiting for the ebony haired girl to collect her thoughts. The shocked look on her face, her wide violet eye, her slightly trembling form; it was all worth the thrill crawling up the Cloud Guardian's spine.

"Let's try something a bit more interesting," Hibari cooed darkly.

Kai gasped when the perfect pulled his fingers out of her mouth. She caught her breath before trying to escape, but to no avail. Hibari grabbed her shoulder and shoved Kai against the refrigerator. The small girl cried out from the impact and opened one of her eyes to glare at Hibari.

"What the- Mmph!"

Kai froze completely as the skylark's lips crushed against hers with brutal force. She began pushing against his shoulders, trying to dig her nails into his skin through his collared school shirt. Hibari grabbed her arms, slamming her against the refrigerator again, making her cry out another time.

Kai's eyes widened to the point of hurting when she felt Hibari's warm tongue plunging into her mouth. She could taste the chocolate as the perfect rolled his tongue around her wet muscle, mixing their saliva together. Kai began to tremble in anger and embarrassment.

Hibari pulled back with a small wince and brushed his thumb over his lower lip.

She bit him…

"Wow," Hibari smirked. "But we're not done yet. We still have six chocolates left."

Hibari pushed another piece into Kai's mouth before capturing her lips again. After having two more shoved down her throat, the frail girl gave up. She slumped against the refrigerator and allowed the perfect to hold her up as he continued to practically violate her mouth.

Every piece of chocolate that entered her mouth was sweeter than the last. Hibari's tongue was dominating, which wasn't surprising, and his mouth was rough against her own, which was also not surprising.

By the time Hibari was finished, and he was quite satisfied now, Kai could feel the drool running down her chin. She was so out of it she wasn't even sure what time it was. The ebony haired girl looked over her shoulder to see that the small box that was once filled with chocolates was now finished.

"Hmph, that was a lot more entertaining than I thought," Hibari purred, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

"You pervert…" Kai murmured, blushing slightly.

Hibari lifted the frail girl's chin, wiping the drool off the side of her mouth. Kai moved her head out of the perfect's hand, only to have him grabbed her again. She was a little nervous that he might drag her into another one of his crazy games, when he kissed her again, gently this time.

Kai blinked her eyes a couple of times, wondering why Hibari was suddenly being so gentle. She went to push him back but the skylark wouldn't budge. Kai, once again, gave up and allowed the Cloud Guardian to kiss her. It wasn't so bad since he was being careful this time.

When Hibari pulled back, he smiled the same small smile when I-Pin gave him the chocolates. He was also quite pleased that Kai gave up trying to push him away after realizing he wasn't moving. He licked his lips, savoring her taste

"Are you done now, Hibari-san?" Kai asked, looking up at the perfect.

Hibari made a 'hmph' sound and pulled away from the ebony haired girl. He turned to leave the kitchen, looking back at Kai when he was standing in the entrance. He gave the frail girl another smirk.

"I expect to see you in the reception room tomorrow after you finish classes at your school. My head needs a pillow to sleep on in the afternoon."

Kai glared at his turned back.

"If you don't come, I'll enjoy biting you to death, Hikaru Kai."

Walking to the house step and slipping on his shoes, Hibari excused himself from the house, brushing past Kai's blue haired friend as he exited. The non-Japanese girl looked at the perfect oddly, wondering why on earth he was exiting her house.

May dashed in, forgetting to take her shoes off and gasped when she saw Kai sighing and wiping her mouth. Kai looked up at her friend and flinched when she saw May's mouth wipe open in shock.

"What just happened here? What did Hibari do?" May asked, her orange eyes wide with questions.

"N-nothing…" Kai managed to say.

"He asked you to be his Valentine didn't he? He kissed you didn't he!" May gasped, dashing over to her blushing friend.

"N-no! He…he was just…" Kai tried to find something that would make sense.

"He…he did what? Kai did you and Hibari-," May started.

"NO!" Kai yelled, turning scarlet. "I-I have homework to finish, good night!"

With that, the ebony haired girl stomped up to her room, her friend's orange eyes gleaming with more questions for her in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>review is love.<strong>

**owari**


End file.
